During the construction of roads, runways and the like, it is important that the paving asphalt or concrete have the proper composition in accordance with the surrounding environment in order to reduce long-term maintenance costs. The present invention relates to a portable device for on-site evaluation of asphalt samples. Thermal stress and strain data generated by the device is used to tailor the asphalt composition to the specific environment and application.